Cullens and Horses?
by sunchaser116589
Summary: Bella and some of the Cullens are 'tricked' into going to a horse stable to help out a girl from their school with her horses. Will Bella bond with Numinior? Are the Cullens good horse riders? Will there be an accident? Lol, read to find out. Saftey T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, ect. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A//N: Hi people. I've been thinking about this a bit, and although some of you disagreed with starting this story, most of you liked the idea, so here's the 1st chapter. Depending on the feedback, I may or may not continue.**

**Oh, there's a new character. I think… Yeah, there's a new charrie, called Melissa, shortened to Mel. Mel is a random girl at Bella's school who can't find anyone else to go with her to the stable. She's surprised/smug when Edward, Emmett, and Alice come with her and Bella.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bella sourly waited for the coach to tell the gym class to switch stations.

A tap on her shoulder made her turn to see who it was.

Mel looked down at her.

"Hi Bella. Um, I know that we don't know each other well, but how would you like to come to the stable with me and help me with a few of my horses?"

Bella blinked. It might be fun, and if she was careful, she shouldn't get hurt too badly. Although the downside was that she wouldn't see Edward for a few hours…

"Er, sure Mel, it will be fun. I'll drive by there after I drop my stuff off, ok?"

Eagerly, Mel nodded, happy that she had found someone who would come with her who could call 9-1-1 if her sweet horse just-so-happened to break her arm or foot or something.

-------------------After school, after tossing her junk on the table…-------------------------

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, springing up from beside the table, making the human trip over a chair.

"I have to go to that stable at the edge of Forks to help Mel." She replied, slipping on a pair of worn gym shoes after Edward put her back on her feet.

"I'm coming with you then." He announced.

Bella just shrugged. At least this way she had a better chance of not getting injured.

Twelve minutes later, they arrived at the stable. Bella looked around, wondering where the entrance to the barn was.

Edward started walking towards one of the doors, and Bella ran to catch up with him. As they stepped through the door, they were greeted by a whinny from a small grey horse next to the door.

Bella grinned and glanced down one of the aisles, looking for Mel.

"Over this way." Edward said, already having located the other human.

They walked down towards Mel, who was brushing down a medium sized grey mare in the crossties.

"Hi Bella, Edward. Thanks for coming. Um, do you want to brush Tizzarra?" Mel asked after blinking at Edward.

Bella shook her head and looked at the horses around the aisle.

Edward, however, picked up a brush.

_Yahoo, Buck, Aly, Queen… _Bella halted as she came to the stall that read _Numinior_. A bay gelding peered out at her. The horse put his nose over the door and sniffed her hands, before snorting, satisfied.

Bella let out a squeak, which made Edward glance quickly over at her, before smiling at the horse.

Hesitantly, she put a hand to the horse's face, and petted him.

"That's one of mine." Mel called, startling Bella.

"He's very pretty." She replied.

"Thanks! Nuninior's a big quarter horse; about 16.2hh."

"Is that big for a horse?" Bella asked, confused by what she meant by 'hands'.

"For a quarter horse, although some are a lot bigger. This grey mare right here, Tizzarra, is about 16hh, which is about average for her breed."

Bella nodded and went back to admiring Numinior.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((A//N: Not my best chapter, but hey, it's better than nothing. What do you think? REVIEW!!))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Aly, Yahoo, Buck, ect. Stephenie Meyer does. I do, however, quite possibly own Numinior, although I'm not sure. And I don't think I own Tizzarra, although maybe…**

**A//N: Hiya friends/acquaintances/strangers/stalkers!! If you care, then thank my 2nd reviewer for this update. Yep. So… I hope this chapter will be more 'action packed' than the last chapter. Um, this chapter will most likely have a bunch of horse terms, so a few minutes after I upload this, I'll put the definitions of all the underlined horse terms in my profile. How thoughtful of me. Lol, enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Thanks! Nuninior's a big quarter horse; about 16.2hh."_

"_Is that big for a horse?" Bella asked, confused by what she meant by 'hands'._

"_For a quarter horse, although some are a lot bigger. This grey mare right here, Tizzarra, is about 16hh, which is about average for her breed."_

_Bella nodded and went back to admiring Numinior._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Edward," Mel said, picking up the bridle. "could you please put the saddle on her, if you know how?"

Edward nodded, swinging the saddlepad easily onto her back, heaving the saddle gently on top of it, quickly tightening the girth before she could blow. He turned to Mel to see if he had done it right.

She just stared at him a few seconds, before shrugging and buckling the bridle.

"Bella," she called down the aisle," we're ready."

Seeing Bella's obvious reluctance to leave Numinior, she added," If you want, I can lead you around on him later."

Bella grinned and skipped down towards them, tripping over the lunge line on the ground. Luckily though, Edward caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Careful." He said, moving away from Tizzarra so she could turn and clip-clop down the aisle towards the arena. 

Once in the arena, Mel had them sit on a bench while she busied around doing up buckles.

"Here Bella," she said, shoving the reins into the girls hands," hold Tizzarra while Edward and I set up some poles, and cavelletti, and jumps and stuff."

Bella stood, confused, watching Mel drag Edward over to the corner of the arena where a bunch of colored poles stand precautiously upright.

Meanwhile, the mare was busy sniffing her fingers.

"Er, hi Tizzarra."

The mare stomped a hoof in answer, making Bella take a step back.

"Hey, behave!" Bella said with a scowl.

The grey horse looked at her, then snorted and turned her attention to the black ground.

" 'K Bella, we're done." Mel called, taking the reins again from Bella.

Bella shrugged and stepped over to Edward, watching as the girl dragged herself onto the horse's back.

They sat back down on the bench.

Tizzarra and Mel set off at a trot. Mel, however, had no idea what "on the rail" meant, so they swerved all over. A couple times Bella actually thought the mare would tip over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((A//N: sorry for the short update, put I'm tired/bored/lazy and I can't write a good update right now. REVIEW PLEASE!! Don't worry, the story should get better once I have a definite plot line thing. I'm going to 2 stables today, so I should get some ideas and be able to update, if I don't manage to get launched off the horse's back and into the wall again that is…))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, ect. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A//N: My gosh, sorry people, I haven't updated in FOREVER.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Um, is she ok?" Bella mutter quietly to Edward.

He gave a slight grin, and shook his head.

The watched as Tizzarra and Mel continued to swerve around the arena. In one of the corners, Mel let Tizzarra spring into a canter. The mare seemed to be moving strange, though, and she tripped to a stop in the corner.

"Well," Mel said, obviously pleased with herself as Tizzarra came to an abrupt halt in front of them, almost sending her rider over her neck," I think that's enough for me. I can barely move my legs!"

Bella stared at her. She's only been riding for fifteen minutes! She didn't know much about horses, but surely you were supposed to ride them longer than that!

Mel hopped down, and was about to walk off, when Edward stepped forward.

"Would you mind if I rode a bit?"

Mel looked like she might faint. Bella knew that feeling.

The girl handed over the reins without a second thought.

Edward spun the horse around the mounting block, and easily hopped on.

The mare attempted to walk off, but a quick squeeze from Edward's knees prevented that.

A second later, Edward had the mare at a steady trot.

The vampire posted in time with the horse, rising up and down gently.

Not once did the grey horse veer from the wall.

In the corner, Edward asked the horse to canter, tugging her head to the outside slightly, so that she'd get on the correct lead easier.

She slid into a rocking canter, calmly going down the rail.

At the next corner, Edward slowed her to a trot, and pointed her at a low x-jump.

The mare popped over, and broke into a quick canter.

Edward sat deep, and lifted his hands, allowing the horse to slow back down.

Tizzarra responded, and with a snort, she settled back down into her calm canter.

Edward pointed her at a low vertical, and she barely put any effort into getting over it.

The vampire smiled and turned to a larger vertical, about 2 feet high.

The mare didn't change stride at all as she landed and immediately turned to face a V-shaped jump.

He let her hop over, and then proceeded to do figure eights over the V-jump. (There's two jump, placed together to look like a V. You can go either to the left one, or the right one).

Bella sighed happily as she watched Edward work.

Beside her, Mel watched with her mouth open. How could that hottie get her horse to behave like that?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((A//N: Oo, a kind of cliffy. Anyway, sorry it's kinda short, but I want to sleep.))


	4. Chapter 4

UPDATE: Lol, wow, I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry! Didn't really see the point, and then my laptop blew up, and now I've got school and a job and no free time to even do my homework, much less take a few hours to type up something… Anyway, enough of my whining.

A few of you might remember a site I started called Twilight WildWood. I originally started it as a fanfiction site open only to fanfiction about Stephenie Meyer. It died because I kind of forgot about it, lol.

I've re-opened the site, updated it, re-designed it, added some new features, and opened the site to a bunch of authors. Tamora Pierce, Bruce Coville, Stephenie Meyer, ect. (There's a list on the site, but I'm not really concerned with people sticking to that list at the moment).

I'm looking for people willing to put their fanfiction up on the site. I'll take it down if it is really bad writing and things like that, but otherwise it is a lot like this fanfiction site we're on right now.

You might be wondering why I'm starting a new site then, right?

Well, my site will be a lot smaller, but I hope it will still be full of quality stories. You won't have to search thru thousands of silly stories just to find a few decent, well-written fanfiction pieces.

I hope my site will grow and people will enjoy visiting to see what new stories have been posted.

Right now I need some help starting the site.

I need authors. If you think you have some good, decent fanfiction, please go to .com and post it on the Fanfiction Center link. (You will have to join the site to do so. Just go to 'Subscribe and Fun' and join the TWW mailing list, which is really how people sign up.) It should be quick and easy.

I'm looking for someone who has the time to be a sort of Admin/Moderator. As much as I'd like to have the site all to myself, I don't have the time to advertise, update, and do 'quality control' inspections too.

If anyone is good with sites, you will be better than me. I like how the site is set up, but there are always a few changes that could be made to make it better.

I also need a researcher, if anyone wants to do that. I'd like to be able to keep tabs on popular authors, what books are coming out soon, appearances, ect. I have an 'Author News' page, but there isn't anything on it.

If you are interested in submitting a fanfiction, please go to: . com (just take the space out), become a member under 'Subscribe and Fun', then go to 'Fanfiction Center', make a new blog entry, and save it.

If you want to talk about anything else, either post on the forums (located at .com), make a comment to this new update, or email me.


End file.
